A Restrained Nuclear Chaos
by King E.16
Summary: after ages of being a mindless monster, he is confronted with a choice: be a servant of humans and obtain redemtion or return to this evil ways
1. Chapter 1

**A Restrained Nuclear Chaos **

**Chapter 1**

**How the dreaded one has fallen**

He was the most powerful being in this universe. Azathoth, father of the crawling chaos Nyarlathotep. Grandfather of the Omniscient Yog Sothoth, Shub-Niggurath and the gigantic Cthulhu. Feared because not only of this omnipotence, but because he is mindless, and he "accidentally" destroys anything he touches. The entity rules all time and space from a environed black throne at the center of Chaos, this appearance is not help to make a positive impression on sanity: he is a mass of different disgusting textures in this circular body: like black bubbles, pale gray variants, and spiked white balls. It is covered also with mangled tentacles and claws all around this body. In the right side of the spherical god the black circumferences are more common and also have human like mouths and a few gray spores. The left side has tubular jaws that drool in mindless fury. Due to the fact that there are no eyes in the god, it is also commonly known as "Blind Idiot God"

Living in the darkness of space he is only accompanied by deformed aliens that use flutes to amuse him. He is enough powerful to destroy anything. But due to the fact that all coherent thought is almost inexistent, the earth is saved…for now, But what about the other planets? Like yuggoth? Like Yith? What about those beings with so much intellect that they can create the impossible? What if they made an alliance to impend the living doom to approach earth?

The dark planet of yuggoth, habituated by the Mi-Go, the crustacean-mushroom beings, they are about to receive a visit. These cities are impressive due to the fact that the structure of the houses and temples are almost impossible to replicate by human tools, similar to R'lyeh (home of Cthulhu) millions of the creatures move out of this residences, fearing that Cxaxukluth will rise from the pit (the city is very close to a large hole where the family of Tsathoggua lives) they see the gigantic creature escaping the hole. "Have you seen that brother? He is leaving the planet!" one Mi-Go says, "indeed, but what about the other ones?" suddenly a large ship with tech that equals their own, approaches.

"There they are! The Yithnians" the bottle shaped ship was gigantic, dwarfing not only the Mi-Go, but also the houses they live. The great race of Yith, another race that is disturbing in appearance, large organic cones with four appendages, two have crab like claws and the other ones can be considered "heads", one with four cylindrical, coral textured, red colored, "trumpets" and the last one with a cylindrical yellow head, with three eyes and flower like ears on the top of the head, also with tentacles on the lower part of it. The base of the body has in the underside a rubber gray layer that helps them move like a snail.

The Yiths are large as medium apartment. The Mi-go leaders approach this visitors "we are honored that you came here, I have heard that your world soon will die, what is your backup plan?" the Yiths instead of talking click this claws, one of the crustaceans pulls a radio like device. The leader pushes a button in the top of it, and it traduces what these guests say: _"that is not important…Mi-Go, we came here for only __**one **__reason. To discuss the destruction or refrainment of the mad god that can destroy our fellow…living tools. So where we will talk?" _the mushroom headed alien answers: "inside your ship…there is no other place that is enough big for you, I'm afraid", four Mi-Gos enter the spaceship and the three Yiths do the same. They see that the inside is highly illuminated. One yith pushes a button that makes instantly creates a large table, in the top of it there are chairs. The cone shaped aliens grab these allies and put them in their respective seats. the yith clicked did a series of clicks and the machine traduced: _"Very well, we have something in common, the young species called humans; we plan to use them as vessels for our bodies, and you…want to have their brains, we should ask why, But that is not the point. We both need humans. But the entity they know as "Azathoth" is slowly approaching earth. If they die…both of our purposes will __**never **__be____fulfilled, any ideas to stop him?"_

The Mi-go, answer: "we might create a weapon of mass destruction" but it was interrupted by the Yithnian with another series of clicks: _**"NO, **__that will not work. We tried that before, he just shrugged the damage like a mere itch" _both aliens started to think about a solution _"and what if we teleported him into another reality?" _the gigantic cone asked"We tried that too. That bastard just returned" the crustacean answered. Suddenly an idea enlightened the yiths _"what about a suit? A restraint suit! It will make him unmovable, and due to the fact that this intelligence is inexistent, it will never figure out a way to escape!"_ both species didn't have a better idea so they agree.

At the next day, the ship has detected the mad sultan and approaches it. A mechanical arm moves out of the huge ship from the yiths, it removes a white bubble from the god. And leaves, but Azathoth notices this and slowly moves one of these mangled appendages intending to destroy the ship. But it escapes and returns to Yuggoth. _"Sample acquired!" _clicked the pilot. The two of the four mi-go see in a window the planet size abomination, "why such a creature exists brother? Why earth needs to suffer? We must collect the upper tissue from the humans, any ideas of how much time the creature will reach earth and how much time we will create such device to contain him?" this friend answers: "we must do it fast, for now we don't have the answers. But we must do it"

Meanwhile the yiths talk: "_I have found the perfect metal, it is virtually indestructible. I need a few minutes to put it together. Also a few days for making the suit together. What scale will be better? It's not humanoid, and we need a size that we can handle." _This coworker answered: _"what about the same size as a human or a Mi-Go?" _the other one clicked in happiness _"excellent idea! But where we will put him? In some kind of high security prison?" _both of them have a long conversation, a few minutes later they discussed with the mi-go about a size reduction machine to only affect the nuclear chaos. They also made the conclusion that it will reach earth in one month. They started to make first the reduction machine. It took a week, and another one to make an exoskeleton with 'Urnac (indestructible metal by magic and normal standards)

After 14 days (the two weeks) the spaceship light travels to the location of Azathoth. And they unleash the suit to space. This design was simplistic but it was not designed for show to say the least, it looked like a light brown Straitjacket. With a metal helmet mask with a knight like appearance. It was silver with a pyramid like head. It was shaped like a Triangular prism. In the right and left faces have two red slits like eyes. In the sleeves there are gloves with black gingers and golden claws. In the end of these legs there are flat feet, maybe for streamlined travel.

The straightjacket's helmet creates a light from these slits and it reduces Azathoth to more and more minuscule size, finally capturing the crazed monster, this deformed band looks in confusion, but instead of trying to free this master they escape. Much to the relief of both races, but something is wrong…the suit continues to go to earth! One of the Mi-Gos tries to push a button to fire, but the blast makes this speed faster going closer to earth!

"All hope is lost?!" the Mi-Go that fired asks. _"No…is still mindless, you are more suitable for going to earth to fix your stupidity! Thanks to us that suit is indestructible. But what if he awakens?" _the horrific thought drifted their minds…what terrible fate earth will suffer thanks to the fact that Azathoth gained sentience?


	2. Chapter 2

**A Restrained Nuclear Chaos **

**Chapter 2**

**Discovery**

**Diary of Wilhelm Smift**

Day 1-I never would imagine such thing would happen, in this diary I will document my strange and disturbing events. Once I was a normal respected teacher at Miskatonic, and then a member of this "great race" appears and teleports me to this place…it's just too surreal, this place is a gigantic library, whit knowledge of humanity and more…this large creature it's just disgusting, I just never saw something like this, it's just bizarre. The flowers are just biologically impossible, but they are there. I am a prisoner? This place is huge, the race it's big! Like a small building, I just imagine how impossibly big an entire city would be…I am like a mouse in a skyscraper. I try my best to sleep…god have mercy upon me. I have difficulty knowing what is day and what is night…because there are not windows, I have a theory that this place is underground. A few minutes after wandering around, my captor opens the massive door, ah I have forgotten, this room is almost alone without objects of my size, the only thing here is a giant sized TV with a typewriter on it. What kind of technology these creatures possess? I see that the giant clicks these claws constantly…why? It's some sort of communication? Suddenly he throws to me a metal box with a button on top of it, "what sort of thing is this, creature?" I ask. The giant just clicks this right claw. Without any other option I push the small cylinder, and nothing noticeable happens. But then it makes a long series of clicks again and the box suddenly begins to…talk: _"hello Wilhelm. I am a Yithnian, and I want your help. I have seen with horror that a god will crash-land on earth in two weeks! He is trapped in a suit that will retrain this great and immeasurable power. I will travel in time to bring him to you so we can begin our project" _suddenly he disappeared in an after-image. The thing he said…it was unbelievable a god exists, and he wants my help.

Day…2 (i suppose) I been alone in this blank room for 4 hours…and when I was taken it was 1:30. Ok that is not the point. In this room there some sort of big book shells that dwarf by a few inches the aliens. I have opened the door to reveal that I was right, if this would be a city of gigantic size I would be like a mouse. Thousands of skyscrapers roam the underground dome that sustains the cave. This is just massive. One of the tallest buildings on earth will be like an electric floor fan compared to these hulks. It's just frightening to try to hide from these monsters. I still don't get why my captor doesn't appear yet. The buildings are made from a metal that is am mesh of golden with gray, and almost every one of them is rectangular. Three minutes remain of this wait and I see that the yith creature has returned, with a strange being in this arm. Also a book of my size; the creature started to click and the machine started to speak: _"I ask forgiveness Wilhelm, the time machine broke and I needed to fix it. Here it is…the great lord of the Outer gods, the blind idiot entity that everyone fears: Azathoth! My luck, __**our **__luck could not be greater my friend! He was trapped in the technology of my people and Mi-Go's we can make him anything we want!" _after handing me the book I have a better look at the "God" before me. He had a suit with long limbs; this head was highly (and horrifyingly) similar to the shape of the tall Flatiron Building in New York, in this top there were two small triangles that made the illusion of horns or wolf like ears. Little red lines in both sides of the face, (I suppose eyes) the helmet also it was colored silver. I also notice that this body has a light brown straightjacket like appearance. This right and left hands have black gloves (I suppose) with slightly long conical golden claws half of the fingers. These feet and legs are even more bizarre: black to the knees with silver to the lateral malleolus. The feet are the most structurally insane: it looks like a golden flat spike. It appears that this creature is unconscious. The book has revealed me some clues: Azathoth he is the most powerful entity in our universe, also the creator of a creator of other gods! The yiths are the race of my captor. They want to use the knowledge of my race to their disposal, what one? I dare not to put it in this diary…it would make anyone insane. The creature "spoken" to my again about why I am here; _"I want to give to the Outer God a new chance, one to redeem him/itself to use it as a tool for good. I will train you in a place that I made where time is infinite, where you don't need to eat, you will not exhaust, where you will not age. There I will make you a super intelligent being, due to the fact that there is technology of my race you will need to learn it. And you will make Azathoth something more than human." _After that a door on a wall suddenly appeared, the place inside of it was blank grey. I am surprised of what I will do…I will create something to fight the unknown evil of this world! We will make this monster **my **monster! The yith told me that the place where we will go is applied named: Infinitely Timed Room.

Day 3- the I.T.R. was excellent as a place for learning. I reckon I was there for 200 months. But I am fine to say the least. I finally learned how to manipulate the suit. It was revealed to me that there is a cube that reduces size inside of the helmet. There is a computer inside of that cube that can be modified. If I do that I can change Azathoth into a thinking creature. Also I will make him learn how to change the suit into anything he wants. I get a closer look at the monster and I can assume that he is still unconscious, or he doesn't know how to move. Thanks to a machine I built inside the I.T.R. a metal glob that can change into any human or eldritch tool I call it the anytool. I can mentally command it and only me, I change it into a buzz saw that cuts the center of the helmet. I see with awe that there are _two _metal cubes inside it. The one on the right has a circular window I see with my own mortal eyes what is in there: the thumb–sized daemon sultan himself. He was shaped like a tridimensional ellipse, in this surface it was covered with something similar to eggs of a fish or an amphibian, they divided the creature into two tones: in the right there where white "eggs" and only 3 black ones, there were 4 spiked eggs and white five tubes that have mouths. In the left there are only black eggs and 3 spiked white ones, 2 big human like jaws were located in the far left. Behind it there where mangled tentacles and claws. I see all this thanks to the anytool that I shaped into a microscope.

The boxes where lead colored and they were 7cm tall and 7cm breadth. The one that is located upside is the one that constrains him and these powers, there is a mirror in the floor of the cube, the downer cube creates an incredibly thin ray that points into the mirror of the upper cube (they are epilated into a vertical position) that ray is the one that maintains this concurrent size. I cut the cube where the visor is and I slowly modify it.

Day 4-I finally finalized the modification, and I closed the helmet. I created a level system: Level 1 makes him use a small bit of this power, with strength capable of lifting 50 tons. Level 2 makes him capable of creating creatures of this own, and this strength are enough powerful to level 10 buildings, Level 3…this one makes him use a **quarter** of this real power, he is capable of destroying a world with energy based blasts. And this physical strength is unmeasurable. Also I programed the cube (that works like a brain for Azathoth) to only to obey me, but to follow orders of any successor or member of my family.

After a few hours the former god awakens and these first words are understandable: "where…I am, what I am?" this voice is deep and stern. I shudder what this reaction will be when I tell him the truth. Thankfully I made the upper cube make the thump sized monster a fast learner. "My name is Wilhelm Smift, your master. Your name is Azathoth." The knight like creature stares at me; "yes…Thou art. But please answer me who am i?" "You were a powerful creature, a god. But technological creatures transferred you into a body that constrains your power. Thankfully I have modified it to have a mind that thinks, that talks, without me you would be a blind idiot, all powerful Imbecile! You were a leader of other gods but you never made to them any commands, you where mindless. Now in turn serve me Azathoth, I will make you a tool for justice!" the creature bows before me, but then to my fear I hear a chilling laugh, "Why are you laughing daemon sultan?" he talks to me slowly "I will become a tool for extermination, isn't it master? I will become a machine only made for killing…ISN'T IT MASTER?!" he suddenly approaches me, whit these arms wide open. "YOU MADE ME SOMETHING BETTER THAN A MINDLESS FOOL!" he screams to the ceiling. Then he lungs at me, I expected an attack but the demon instead…hugs me. "I can't be more grateful" I don't know what to say, my wishes were answered, but I dread to know why such creature is happy to comply with requests for killing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Restrained Nuclear Chaos **

**Chapter 3**

**Eldritch Exterminator**

1945, 10 years after Smift's abduction. Innsmouth

A man was running in a dark town. The chasers were holding torches and pitchforks. "Go die you human scum!" one of them growled, the young man was about to fire a pistol to this antagonistic chord when a knife reached the back of this heart. Before he could die he saw these enemies more closely, looking similar to humans, even using casual suits, but this faces were slightly distorted, with a bluish tinge and big eyes. These hands were very close to being webbed. One of them reaches the pockets of the corpse's clothes, finding a diary with a logo in the middle: Miskatonic University.

The next day. at Miskatonic, Massachusetts, Wilhelm Smift was very old, at the age of 68. He was in a bed resting this very frail body. He was accompanied by this young friend Johnathan Clarke. "My dear friend, due to the fact that I will die, and I never had a family before…I will give to you the weapon that can protect humanity from the unknown. But please, pass some of my blood to you so he can perceive you as a member of my family, also you don't need to worry, my blood is not ill, I figured out that the Infinitely Timed Room makes you die of old age once you exited it, and due to the fact that my wife never could give me a child…and she is deceased, you will be my new successor" Clarke used a syringe and injected some of the blood of this predecessor into himself. And then Wilhelm Smift died. The young would be teacher found himself sad, he knows that this mentor had told him of the physical god he mastered. But he wanted to learn more about not only physics but the alien technology as well, but he always told him that "this mind would crack" but how such an old fellow acquired such knowledge and remained sane? He departed to the basement, he knows that such places are only allowed to certain people, but Smift had told him that if he declared himself this son he would pass. The place was light by a single torch. To find a tall humanoid structure close to him, this shadow taller than any man he has seen. "So my master had passed away…such a pity, I wanted to serve him more than no one." The voice was sly, and with a sharp tone. As this mentor said, but right now he sounded…sad? "He was a great man, and me? Only an fucking killer…heh, it's funny…how the good can die, alone and unnoticed…and they **stay **dead." he noticed John "who we have here?" he stared at the young man and in turn he noticed the mechanical being before him: this main body was cylindrical and red, with a single crimson cat like eye in the center of this "head" this arms have white with red colorations like the rest of this limbs, he had a large rectangular shield in this left arm, a set of three small red pouches and in the right a knife holder and the left a pistol holder, and a white cloth skirt. "What is doing a brat in **my** home?" he tried this best to gather mental strength and answer: "I am the…son of Wilhelm Smift, he told me you would serve me" the beast looked at him with this single blood colored eye, "I can see trough you…and that is true, the Smift blood is in you kid, I mean master" then the monster grabbed this pistol and started to show it at this server, "so tell me, what shall I do? I am capable for killing anything" he young man tried this best to organize this words and asks: "why do you look different from what my father told me?" the creature chuckles and says: "heh, isn't it obvious? I wanted to look different 'cause I don't want to look like the jackasses that wanted me gone. They made this suit look like a fuckin' asylum inmate . I was looking for something that suited me, so I left my dimension for one day. And I saw the perfect one, this one, why do you ask? 'cause I wanted a new look that minds insurrection?" he pointed this white finger at the young man, that eye…it's just like the devil itself was looking at him. "And the eye?" "Oh…that was my…personal touch" he started to laugh and this companion started to tremble. "Don't be afraid kid…I don't bite, for much that I want to." Azathoth pointed at this "face" revealing that he doesn't have a mouth. Then he started to laugh like a maniac. He kid got out of the basement in fear. "Hey don't get out! I was about to have tell you a great joke! MASTER!"

_The next day…_"sire, we have bad news, Roy Urkam has…died" a messenger told to this young chief, "and who is that man, messenger?" Clarke asks, "He was a freelance investigator. He heard that something strange happened in Innsmouth so we sent him there, when I came this corpse was on a stick on the end of the road, when I asked they said: "just a couple of kids that did it" it was obvious that was a lie." The kid was…shocked but after scare from yesterday this was nothing. Suddenly a car was coming to the entrance, the occupants got out, they have guns and their eyes had watered eyes that were slightly out of their sockets. And they forced the main door down, "thank god there are not students!" the sire said, Clarke rushed to the basement and yelled the name of this protector and servant. "INVASORS! COME AND KILL THEM! THEY HAVE GUNS!" the young man yelled. "Calm down master, I will go kick their skulls" he got out of this dark lair and he readied this colt pistol and this knife. "Come here! I can sense cowardly in this place!" suddenly a blaze of bullets came from the outside of the campus. "I think I need a bigger gun" he turned this back and then a rectangular and red colored heavy machine gun was grabbed from this holster, the weapon was so tall as the cylinder body of this user and it looked different from any gun ever made: it had a slightly bended square in this top. This barrel had holes and this body was metallic instead of wood. Then he got out of the building and he saw these enemies "Deep ones!" they started to fire but it was useless, the bullets just bounce this tick metal skin. He started firing and he shot 4, the other ones tried to run to the car. "NO YOU WON'T!" Azathoth yelled and he used this incredible strength and stomped the vehicle. "Now we can start this party!" the half deep ones tried to counter attack with this pistols but nothing changed. Azathoth grabbed one and crushed this skull with these bare hands, he shot three to death with this colt and machine gun; he blazed 1 to death with a thick cylindrical magenta/red heat ray that emanated from this crimson eye. "COME ON! GIVE ME A CHALENGE!" he yelled, and then he realized that only one was left. "Oh…damn I wanted a massacre. Well my good friend, come here" but before he can grab this new prisoner a bullet came to this skull, Azathoth saw that 2 more cars came. "Oh…YES MORE FUN!" he welcomed this new "guests" with this heat ray; a few ones changed their ammo and used armor piercing. The bullets were now making dents in the body of the armored god. But then they started to self-repair. "YES, this is the real deal!" he did 4 head shots and destroyed the two cars that came with this heat ray, some of the half fish men tried to enter the house from the back, but they saw with horror a large creature with a vertical mouth and large pink eyes located in both parts of the divided head, he had two right arms fused into one and two left that were identical, with large nails. The main body was shaggy with black and some purple hair. "What in Dagon's name is that!" one of them asked before being eaten by the giant. The ex-outer god was enjoying like a maniac that the cars that he fried had some occupants and they got out of them showered in flames "THAT'S WHAT I CALL EXTRA CRISPY!" the daemon yelled to this frightened fish enemies. Only 5 were left and they tried to run to the exit, but before that can happen Azathoth flicked this finger and the giant vertical mouth monster appeared and lunged to the remaining ones and eaten them. Only one was left…again. "Gug, go were you belong" Azathoth flicked this fingers again and the monstrosity disappeared. "Thanks CLAXTON, thanks Bertie" he returned to the university. It had some gun holes but nothing that can be easily repaired.

"Hey master, are you in one piece?" he asked to the young that was in the ground. He grabbed the shocked boy and handed him to the messenger. Put him in this home. He grabbed the survivor knocked him down with a flick of this finger and put him in the jail of the basement "Well…that was exiting"


	4. Chapter 4

**A Restrained Nuclear Chaos **

**Chapter 4**

**Innsmouth **

A few weeks after the attack, The Campus of Miskatonic has been repaired, but due to constant problems of security the place is in a state where there are not students and the fate of the school is unknown. "Sire…that thing wants to talk to you" inside the echo of the one of a few teachers that decided to stay and discuss what the will be of this Miskatonic. Johnathan Clarke tries to silence this caller "don't say anything you fool, if they know I have an outer god, they will do anything to use it in the wrong ways" –"but you are the only one that can command him, oh…when I think 'bout it they _can_ persuade you to use it." –"exactly!" their conversation was interrupted when a grizzled voice started the mind of John: "come, I want to know the new orders" the young teacher moves to the basement "Azathoth…it's been weeks since I saw you, how you been doing?" the canned god chuckled "fine doin' nothin' but wait till you came, my young sire, in fact I have an idea, what if I go to Innsmouth and I kill dagon to stop further attacks" –"no that would be a terrible idea. What if we both go and try to talk to them, you know some sort of treaty we could have peace" the outer god laughs "Master! Such an altruistic nature! _And far too foolish"_ –"did you say something?" the cylindrical monster says nothing and continues to listen: "we will go anyways, can you change into something small?" suddenly Azathoth's red and cylindrical form started to melt without any source of heat, just leaving this "brain" the container cubes. "It's this enough small for you?"

John goes to this home close to the Miskatonic River; he carefully puts this bag in this bed, and putting out Azathoth, "well, can I change into my normal self, sire?" the young man grabbed the two epilated cubes, looked into the small circular window of the cube on the top and nodded, "very well, careful now" John put the cube in the floor and it started to reconfigure itself into this red, mechanical and cylinder shaped form, "so, what will we do?" azathoth, asked, "well I will try to talk to their leader, if that doesn't work _you_ will kill both Dagon and Hydra, I just want to know why did they attacked us" the metallic creature patted this back "anything for you sire, talkin' 'bout yourself, can you tell me about you?" John seated on the bed: "well, I… (_Damn, if he knows I am "adopted" he will kill me!)_W-well, I lived in Innsmouth for a few years, then when I grew up my father decided to move to Kingsport, I never saw my mother, he told me that she could kill me, maybe she was a terrible and ungrateful bitch" Azathoth decided to speak "I wonder if she was…" he trailed off after thinking about what he was about to say, "if she was what? A prostitute?" Azathoth "nodded" by moving this body. "For the rest of the day I need to pack, Jesus, I expect not to have any problems with the villagers" Azathoth then said; "sire…why you want to save inhuman creatures? Or even negotiate with them? Rubbish…no, Bullshit! They hate humans, and when they saw that investigator they knew that we were the ones that called, so it's a matter of fact that they felt we were a menace, your little travel to innsmouth its pointless master!" john then raised from the bed and looked the god directly to this cat like iris, he shivered but he gained some courage to speak to him: "no, it's not, and don't dare to disobey me azathoth. I want peace between eldritch creatures and humans imagine the possibilities! We could get better technology, better understanding of this universe!" this mechanic companion chuckled: "don't be silly, the eldritch just want the earth for themselves. Gods and aliens are very different: the outer and elders don't give a flying _fuck _'bout humans, they see us as useless ants, even my son amuses himself with the lot of you, aliens on the other hand want to use us as things to guinea pigs (well the intelligent ones)" after a few minutes of silence night comes and john goes to sleep. While azathoth goes into this box form. "I expect to make those deep ones into deep fish sticks tomorrow. hahaha"

The next day john goes in boat to innsmouth, after a voyage of an entire day. then after that they got on a train. The next day after that john arrived in Innsmouth, he saw that the place has little to no changes, the buildings were crude and crocked, some of them were derelict, and the habitants were mutated humans. The sky was grey to make the mood even more depressing. John decided to talk to a habitant, "sire, can you tell me where I can the mayor of this place? I need to tell him something really important" the man like many of this brethren was human like, but this eyes were close to popping out of this skull, this skin was greyish, this lips were thicker than the normal man and he had no hair, "what? You are a foreigner, why _you _should talk to our mayor? Are you some kind of important person o' what?" –"I'm not "important" by any rich standards but…no forget about it" Clarke decided to sit on a nearby bench to take out the cubes, they were gun metal grey with vertical lines sculpted on each one, he looked at the cube and started to think "Azathoth…if you can hear me confirm it" –"yes master, what are your commands?" –"shape shift your box with some legs, I will ask where is the place where the ruler of this place lives, but you will convince him to talk to me, I am clear?" –"crystal…not need to worry, I can convince him by words… (shifts the corners of this cube to muscular legs with three digits) or by force" he quickly moves to a bush close to this master, he walked to other citizen "I want to know the place where the mayor lives or he is in the most of time, you know, to interview him" -"w-well…he always is in the building that is the Esoteric Order of Dagon, a few blocks at the right, I thin' is in the center of the town" Clarke continued walking, he sees that this servant is not present. "Outer god, or I am very stupid and I lost you, or you are very fast" –"it would be the latter" he saw the cube in this hands. "We are close, stay alert" after a few minutes of asking for directions they find the infamous building, it was unlike some of the other depressing and colorless buildings, it was tall and with a rusted cooper coloration.

"Ok, try to be the most menacing possible, make them know what will happen if the give me a no" John Clarke said as he tossed the gunmetal grey cubes to the wall of the building. "Sire, I am a 7 ft. tall mechanoid, with a knife the same size as your head, I have a heavy machine gun that is the same size of my body, and my eye made you tremble like a kid…if that is not menacing, then, what the _fuck _is?" he crawls in an impossible speed, almost defying gravity. He enters a window and sees that there are a decent amount of people seating in chairs, in the pulpit there is a deep one in a cage. He sees a man on the center with a hood he hears the leader doing a speech: "my brothers, I have heard that someone is in the streets asking for me, maybe he is in league with that investigator! Maybe he is the reason why our brothers" he was interrupted when he saw Azathoth revealing himself in this mechanical form, it is sort of different now: there was no rust in this body; the red was more vibrant now and glossy, this cloth skirt now resembles a red trench coat tail. This "chest" has written on it on white letters: "Eldritch Exterminator" this rectangular shield has "A+M" written on it. "Well gentlemen, who of you is the mayor?" they pointed guns to him, "what and who are you?!" the leader asked. "What? Why do you answer my question, with a **question**?! Who the hell does that?" they shot, all of them. Azathoth unblinking gaze hammered their souls, "he…HE IS NOT FAZED BY THE FIRE!" one of them yelled. "Yeah, but you have fazed fire?" the outer monster said and then a cylindrical heat beam shot out of this single eye, it cuts every single goon like a hot knife to butter. The only one left is the one on the center. After that display of power and dread he politely asks the "mayor" "care to do me a favor?"

"Uh? Someone has left the building…and he is approaching me!" Clarke though as the mayor with this hood down walked to him "w-welcome to innsmouth…Mister Clarke…you wanted to ask me why I sent those hired guns to your university, please the townspeople wanted me to kill! It's not my fault, is theirs!"-"you are the mayor, the authority of this place, they must control your people, they must obey…or maybe there is a higher authority here?" the mayor was getting more nervous after John said this, "WHAT?! Sire, don't say things like that…there is no-" the young teacher interrupted him "oh yes? Why should I believe the same person that sent those goons to kill us, why should I believe the same person that worships Dagon, sire I think the big fish himself is calling the shots and not you?" suddenly all the mutated fish people looked directly at the bench the mayor and john were sitting on. "Oh…they heard us…Azathoth" the citizens retreated and then returned with all sorts of weapons: pitchforks, knifes, shotguns, revolvers etc. they slowly approached the two, aiming their guns, reading themselves for using their blunt instruments, after all a mayor in Innsmouth is not important, as long as Dagon and Hydra live. "So, me versus the lot of ya, well it's unfair, **for you" **azathoth suddenly jumped a window and landed on one of the closest citizen. "Sire this needs more than level one, I recommend you to use…two" –"proceed" this thin black pupil began to change to a shape identical to a two "thanks…this reminds me of the first time I talked to your father, and like that time…_I am very, __**very **__grateful" _he got out of this backpack this trusty CLAXXTON heavy machine gun. Then he touched this master's shoulder and he disappeared from view. They were about to overwhelm him but he simply shoot in a spin, the bullets completely destroyed this enemies. They tried to fire back but nothing fazed him, the outer god started to run through the mass of people with this harmonic knife, the sound of electric guitar feedback coming from the sharp instrument.

"Where I am?" he asked himself just to see around him and noticed "oh I am outside of that damn town, thank gods hahaha…Jesus this mission of mine was a fiasco" he noticed that something was purring in the back of this head, and then he felt like something was ripping this neck, he falls to the ground in pain, realizing that he has now difficulty to breathe. Meanwhile this servant was having fun slaughtering every single mutated deep one he saw, "why you keep head-buttin' your own species, why?" he though while using a head with a vertebral spine from a corpse as a bat around heavily injured deep ones, one of them appears behind him, climbs to this back and stabs this eye with a wood pencil, "hey imbecile, I am already blind" as he said this in a deadpan way he throws him to the ground and squashed this face with a stomp. As he fights this way he summons two moon beasts to cause mayhem around the city. He quickly regenerates this eye and begins to grab a small house, and then throws it to a crowd of three that had shotguns and pitchforks, the moons beasts were destroying every building they saw, but suddenly they saw a figure running out of their way, the second moon beast grabbed it and prepared to take a bit of this head, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" they heard this dreadful master, hearing him like that means a painful death. He stopped this act of eating this unlucky victim. "Listen you tentacle face, this is a HUMAN, we don't kill those except when they oppose us! So put. Him. In. the. Ground. **Slowly" **he complied, "in fact rescue all the humans you can and put them in a save area. If I see blood of Homo sapiens in you (points to him this harmonic knife) I will grab your intestines and shove them up your eyes" he then used this heat vision to cut some of the confused mutants, the moon beast grabbed the human and ran to the outskirts of the city. Suddenly in the shore, two giants were approaching the devastated ground with enraged faces.

"OH YEAH!" Azathoth yelled when he saw those two figures "how dare you to kill our brothers and daughter?! You have the audacity to attack us unprovoked!" the male giant roared in an alien language that only gods can understand. "Kill him my loved! He is insulting our right to use these humans as we please!" the female one said, "Hydra, Dagon. Even I though you weren't this stupid, but hey easier for me" he jumped to a high that rivaled the two elder fishes, and then he kicked Dagon in the face; this wife on the other hand was fighting the two dream lands beasts. "come on, try to ask who I am, why I am doing this, come on, you know you want to oversized cat food!" the small cylinder said as he started to shot the eyes of this enemy from this hand (he was being grabbed by dagon) "YOU INSOLENT" he was interrupted when a knife came to this other eye. He noticed that the wife of Dagon was wiping the floor with one moon beast, literally. "Aw hell no! I am the only one that can do that!" he said as the knife came back to him and he without a problem cut the arm of this bigger enemy" when he landed he started to run at a speed that was unbelievable, he practically made this way **through** hydra's legs! She felt to the ground and the surviving beast grabbed the fallen monster and started to eat this face. He turned to see Dagon that was shocked and even horrified that this loved was being eaten alive "**YOU BASTARD!**" he yelled, he ran to azathoth that started to laugh insanely, and ran to this direction too. He grabbed this machinegun and shot at the belly of the beast, the deep one lord was getting weaker and weaker with the hole that the bullets were making. The trapped god jumped to the hole and started to carve with this knife, he made this way to the lungs, to the throat, and he was now in the jaws. "Hey D-boy have you heard of knifes? Then here is a complete database, I expect your brain to handle this information" azathoth said in glee and he started to destroy the brain in fast slashes.

"…Azathoth…I am…dying…help" he heard this master's mental command and got out of this enemy's skull, he quickly appeared in front…of a deep one in the same exact clothes as John Clarke.


End file.
